Zeitzauber
by Bosch1990
Summary: Harry findet ein Buch über Zeitzauber und holt seinen Vater und Siri in die Gegenwart. Und das Bedeutet: CHAOS R and R


Prolog 

„Ich... ich geh in die Bibliothek..." „Harry bist du krank?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Heute war erst der erste Schultag des neuen Jahres. Das ist nicht mehr normal." Fuhr Ron mit entsetzter Stimme fort. Harry hörte das jedoch nicht mehr, weil er schon fluchtartig die große Halle verlassen hatte. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen..." Hermine schlug Ron hart mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „... du hast echt eine Gefühlswelt wie ´n Teelöffel. Du kannst doch nicht einfach Sirius ansprechen. Harry trauert doch noch... wenn du wüstest wie viele Tränen er deswegen schon vergossen hat... " Fauchte Hermine.

Währenddessen Hermine Ron zusammen stauchte, eilte Harry zur Bibliothek. Bei der Bibliothekarin zeigte er seinen Ausweis, den er von Professor Dumbledore bekommen hatte, um sich für den Kampf zu wappnen. Madam Pince überprüfte kritisch den Ausweis, erhob sich dann aber und schloss Harry die Verbotene Abteilung auf.

„Die Bücher werden aber sorgsam behandelt, Mr Potter."

Harry nickte ihr zu und schloss dann hinter sich dir Tür.

Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe. ‚Und wenn ich einmal hier bin, kann ich mich ja gleich etwas bilden. ' Dachte Harry und schlenderte an den Regalreihen entlang. Ab und zu hielt er inne, zog ein Buch raus und las sich still das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch.

„Die Top ten der tödlichsten Gifte." Murmelte Harry. „Damit könnte ich Snape kill´n." Harry stellte das Buch wieder in das Regal und ging weiter. Doch dann viel Harry ein Buch ins Auge was zwischen ‚Der Einstieg in den dunklen Künsten' und ‚Züchtung dunkler Geschöpfe' stand. Es war ein Buch über Zeitzauber. Harry zog das verstaubte Buch heraus, holte tief Luft und blies den Staub herunter. Dann ging er mit dem Buch, welches er unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, zu einem Tisch. Er lies sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen und schlug das Buch auf.

Es war erstaunlich was alles in dem Buch stand. Angefangen mit Sprüchen um die Zeit schneller oder langsamer laufen zu lassen, über Zeitzauber um ganze Gebäude aus dem Zeitstrom zu reißen, bis zum Reisen durch die Zeit. Harry schlug blätterte wieder eine Seite um und bei der Überschrift blieb er hängen. ‚Das muss ich unbedingt Dumbledore zeigen. ' Dachte Harry. Den das Kapitel beinhaltete wie man Personen aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart bringt.

Harry las sich das Kapitel aufmerksam durch. „Eigentlich ist das ja leicht." murmelte Harry. „Man muss den Zauber aufsagen und dann an die Personen denken die man hierher bringen will. Wie war die Formel gleich? Ach ja...

( A/N.: Natürlich ist die Formel in Latein, aber weil ich davon null Ahnung hab, schreib ich's in Deutsch.

... _Aus der Vergangenheit komme zu mir. Reise durch die Zeit und bleibe hier... _das wäre echt gut wenn man damit Sirius und meinen Vater wieder beleben könnte. Ich muss echt mal zu Dumbledore. Der ist um einiges mächtiger als ich um so einen Zauber zu wirken..."

Harry wurde aber mit seinen Selbstgesprächen unterbrochen als Madam Pince ihren Kopf zur Tür herein steckte.

„Mr Weasley mochte sie sprechen."

Harry seufzte. ‚Unbedingt jetzt muss Ron kommen, aber das Buch kann ich ja Dumbledore morgen noch zeigen. ' dachte Harry und blies die Kerzen aus um zu Ron zu gehen. Ron erklärte Harry dass er es beim Essen nicht so gemeint hatte und verschwand dann mit ihm in der Küche, damit Harry noch etwas essen konnte.

Was er aber nicht wusste ist, dass die Magie des Zeitzaubers seine Wirkung entfaltete...

Vor langer, seeeeehr langer Zeit...

„Hallo. Willkommen im neuen Schuljahr. Heute fangen wir noch nicht mit etwas neuen an sondern brauen noch einmal den Alterungstrank, weil viele von euch damit noch seine Probleme hatten." Eröffnete Professor McGibson, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, die Stunde. „Wer kann mir die Zusammensetzung des Alterungstranken sagen?" Snapes Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe.

„Die Stunde ist zum einschlafen, Krone." Sirius gähnte. „Mir auch Tatze, mir auch..."

Doch plötzlich wurde der 'langweilige' Unterricht durch zwei laute „PLOPP" ´s gestört. Die Schüler schauten verwirrt im Klassenzimmer umher und kamen alle zu der gleichen Erkenntnis: Sirius Black und James Potter waren verschwunden...

Snape schreckte von seinen Arbeiten hoch als er zwei ohrenbetäubende „PLOPP" ´s hörte. Er suchte den Verursacher der Störung und als er ihn sah erbleichte er.

„Snivellus wo sind denn die anderen?"

Und Snape machte das beste in der Situatuion. Er wurde Ohnmächtig...


End file.
